Joseph Molesley
'Molesley '''is a butler who at first works at Crawley House in Downton village. Background Molesley grew up in Downton village with his father, Bill Molesley, a prolific gardener. His mother had died just prior to the events of Series One. Prior to South African war, Molesley and John Bates served together as footmen in a house near Stafford. Season One When Matthew Crawley becomes heir to the Earl of Grantham and moves to Downton, it is arranged for Molesley to work there as a valet to him, but at first Matthew does not think it necessary to have either a butler or, especially, a valet. Molesley much to his chagrin is reduced to standing around watching Matthew dress himself. Matthew eventually gives in to this new way of living and comes to understand the responsibility they owe to the people they employ. Shortly after the Crawleys' arrival the Dowager Lady Grantham asks Molesley how it is to be home again in Downton village; it is unclear where he was working immediately beforehand. While working in his father's garden, Molesley develops a rue allergic reaction which the Dowager Countess of Grantham correctly diagnosed. Season Two Molesley is attracted to Anna Smith, something hinted at at the end of the first season. He wishes to get to know her better. He takes the opportunity to ask her if they could see more of each other when Mr. Bates has left Downton Abbey in Episode 2.01 but she declines, as she is still in love with Bates and feels she could never love again. Afterwards, Molesley still held a torch for Anna, though after she marries it is unclear how his feelings changed. During WWI, when Matthew was away serving on the Western Front and his mother Isobel went off to work at a hospital in Northern France, Molesley began to work at Downton Abbey after Lang (Bates' replacement) had been dismissed. Molesley was eager to take on the role of valet to the Earl of Grantham, but does not as Bates later returns and resumes his former role. Molesley was initially found physically unfit for active war service but this was arranged by the Dowager to keep the family's staff from leaving service; when this ruse is uncovered by Isobel Crawley, Molesley asks Dr Clarkson to keep this error uncorrected so that he will not be called to active service. He insists on tasting the wines when helping out at Downton one dinner. Later, his condition deteriorates. With Spanish flu braking out in the house, it is thought at first he has caught it (like Carson, Lady Grantham, and Miss Swire). However, Doctor Clarkson immediately realizes that he is just drunk. Mrs. Hughes later tells Carson she doesn't want him helping out at dinner anymore, saying his liver won't stand it. Season Three When Matthew Crawley is to be married to Lady Mary, Molesley eagerly anticipates moving there with him to finally be, as he long dreamed, a valet in the the main house. Matthew, however, says that Molesley is "essential" to his mother and he intends to leave him with her as a butler. Molesley is flattered, but disappointed. He talks about it to O'Brien, as he is going to rush back to Crawley House to open the door for Matthew and Isobel, when they finish dinner at Downton. O'Brien questions if Molesley fears for his job, as he is trying very hard for someone "essential". At Matthew's wedding he is sincerely thanked by Matthew for getting a proper outfit ready for best man Tom. He shakes Molesley's hand, and Molesley gives O'Brien a smug look. When Alfred is deemed not suitable to be Matthew's valet, Lord Grantham that has Molesley sent for. He continues to show care and concern for Anna while her husband is in prison; he asks how she is often. Molesley is dragged into the feud between Thomas and O'Brien, when Thomas starts a false rumor by telling him that O'Brien is leaving Downton and Lady Cora's service, so that the daughter of his friend may be able to apply for that position. Thomas makes him swear to not tell anyone below stairs. Cora is upset when Molesley asks about this, but hides it and says that she knows that O'Brien is leaving. Eventually the story does get to Carson and O'Brien threatens Molesley that she will see to him later. Daisy tells him that he is in the soup, and she wouldn't be in O'Brien's black book for a gold clock. Molesley explains to O'Brien, but says that Thomas made an honest mistake. O'Brien doesn't believe that, but forgives Molesley for his part. He later shows no sympathy for Tom Branson when he is exiled (and says Sybil married beneath her), nor Ethel Parks for having become a prostitute to feed her son. Upon the arrival of the annual cricket match of the House Team against the Village Team in 1920, Molesley and his father inspect the cricket pitch and debate which team takes the game the most seriously. Leading up to the match, Molesley became very enthusiastic, claiming he was born with cricket in his blood. When asked why he had never played before, he said it was because he was not working at the house. He continues to show off his so-called moves to the staff, but during the match he proved to be a very poor player. The wicket is knocked off by the first pitch. His father says that he could always talk a good game, he could just never play it. While packing up for the Duneagle trip in 1921, Molesley was in a dither over whether shotguns should be brought, and questioned Carson about this. With an air of indignation, Carson informs Molesley that they will not be needed because they would only be stalking, and that requires rifles. He suggested they take them, just to be sure, but Carson frustratingly insists he is already sure. At Duneagle, since Molesley is Mr. Crawley's valet, he is referred to as Mr. Crawley below stairs. At the Gillies Ball, he takes a drink that Wilkins spiked and intended for O'Brien, then goes off to get another one. He starts dancing wildly immediately afterwards, making a big fool of himself in front of everyone present. He is later seen having passed out completely, to the laughing of Mary and Matthew. The next day Mary is going back to Downton early and Matthew wants to go with her. She has many reasons for why he shouldn't, one of which is that Molesley, after the night before, wouldn't be well enough to travel. Appearances Behind the scenes * According to ''The World of Downton Abbey (2011) and The Chronicles of Downton Abbey: A New Era (2012) his first name is Alfred but other sources say his first name is Joseph . References Molesley, Alfred Molesley, Alfred Category:Molesley family members